


Revenge is sweet

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cheating, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Step-father Hannibal Lecter, Teenage Will Graham, Will's mother is a beta, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Will comes home from uni and ends up sleeping with his step-father.





	1. Chapter 1

The taxi pulled up at the house, the 18-year-old steps out and pays the driver “Fancy place kid.” Will hummed as he looked back the tall house.  
“It belongs to my step-dad.” He mumbled as he took his change and then turned towards the house and before watching the taxi leave the driveway. He sighed as he lets himself in “Hello Mum?” He called out “Hannibal?” He looked around the hallway as he heard some movements and looked up to see a curly blonde haired woman walk towards him.  
“Baby!” She yelled as she rushed over to him and wraps his arms around him.  
“Hi, mum.” Will smiled as he hugged her back; she pulled back and cupped his face as she looked at the cut on his lip. “It’s nothing.” He tells her, she frowns at him and runs her fingers through his hair.  
“Look at you, all skin and bones and looked at your hair.” She sighed “You know how your father is.” She smiled; Will rolled his eyes as he looked at her.  
“One he is my step-father and two; I don’t really know him well enough to call my father.”  
“He is quite right Em, I need to earn the title of father.” 

Will looked at the ash blonde man coming out the kitchen; he was cleaning his hands in his apron as he smiled at Will holding out his hand. “Hello, William.” He smiled and the young omega saw that the smile reached his eyes.  
“Hello, Hannibal.” They shook hands.  
“Well, I think you earn that title, after all, you help pay for his tuition,” Em said, Will sigh and picked his bags up.  
“It doesn’t matter that I can pay for Will’s tuition, I don’t want to by his affections I want it’s earned.” The alpha smiled, Em frowned for a moment before putting on her million dollar smile.  
“Baby goes and takes you things to your room.” She beamed at him; Will smiled meekly at her over cheerfulness and then heads up the stairs. “Oh, we should bring out some special wine.” He could hear the beta chirp. Will does wonder what his step-father sees in her, but been married for 4 years and still no pups. His mother was lucky just to get pregnant with one pup but every other attempt has failed, Will is her only child. 

After putting away his clothes and grabbing a quick shower to freshen up, he has to emit he did miss his home and his own bed. But something was bothering him his mum is too jovial, she always been a happy person. Maybe he is just reading too much into it, after drying off he got dressed and headed downstairs only to catch the sound of his mother’s voice. He stops and leans against the wall as he listened to her. “Look I didn’t know my boy will be coming home.” She sighed “I want to see you too. Okay, okay I will see you at 8, the motel.” She grinned “Bye darling.” She put the phone back in her pocket and walked away, leaving Will leaning against the wall his eyes widen in shock. 

He walked into the dining room and watched as his mother set the table “Oh there you are Baby, can you see if your father needs a hand.” Will nodded and turned to walk into the kitchen be didn’t know what to think or say. Does he confront his mother, does he tell Hannibal biting his lips he walks into the kitchen and see the alpha pull out a roast from the oven.  
“M-Mum asked if you need any help,” Will asked, the burgundy eye alpha looked at him and tilted his head.  
“Is there something wrong William?”  
“No-no nothing, I’m just feeling…” Hannibal walks over to him as he took the oven gloves off and presses his hand to the omega’s forehead and hummed. “H-Hannibal…”  
“You seem a little warm, are you off your suppressants?” Hannibal asked, “Your scent is changing.” Pulling away from Hannibal the omega took the tray of wine glasses and the bottle of red wine.  
“You know the usual annual come off them for 6 months.” He forced himself to smile; Hannibal walked up to him and held his hands to stop him from leaving the kitchen.  
“The university sent you home didn’t they?” Will looked downed at the tray and sighed,  
“There was an issue with the last student, and they now think for the omegas and the uni best interest we take our six months at home or in a centre.”  
“I rather you were here home safe with me,” Hannibal said, his Lithuanian accent thick and comforting as well felt Hannibal’s fingers stroke his face. 

Shaking his head Will turned around and walked back towards the dining around his cheeks burning red… Oh god why did I have to come home!…he thinks to himself. Dinner was awkward his mother did most of the talking she hated quiet meals it made her feel as if she was being suffocated by the silence. “So Baby when are you going to bring a nice alpha home to meet us?” She asked, with a wide smile.  
“I found one I like.”  
“You’re not getting any younger.” She tells him,  
“Em leaves the boy alone; he has plenty of years left.” He tells her as he sips his wine. She was about to say something when her phone buzzed, Hannibal looked up at her and glares as Em takes the phone out of her pocket and puts it to her hear. “Em?” He frowns at her. Will also frowns at his mother as she leaves the table  
“Sorry love its work.” She smiled, as she walks out the room.  
“Your mother has been working very hard lately,” Hannibal mumbles as he continues to eat his meal. Will nodded and carried on eating it wasn’t long before his mother walks back in an sits down.  
“Sorry, Hannibal I know you don’t like phones at the table. I have to pop into work for a couple of hours.” She tells him.  
“I see, we I hope they understand how lucky they are to have you.” Hannibal tells him “It means me and William can spend some time together.” Will jumped as he felt Hannibal’s hand touch his thigh.  
“Nawww my two best boys.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will watched his mother leave no sooner than she finished her meal, she gave Hannibal a kiss on the cheek and kissed the top of Will’s head before saying “You smell baby, cover it up.” She tells him and then leaves. He helps the alpha with the washing up after the meal; he dried the dishes and put them away.   
“You know you’re the only person I know who doesn’t have a dishwasher,” Will tells him, Hannibal smiles as he looks at the teen.   
“They leave marks on the glass and they dull my knives.”  
“I never did thank you for those Japanese marble knife set,” Will said softly. “I do regret I haven’t had time to use them yet, living in a dorm room doesn’t allow for home cooking.” The alpha chuckled at him.   
“Well, maybe you will be given the chance to while your home.” He wiped his hands on the tie towel and placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and rubbed his shoulders. 

Will froze as he felt the alpha’s hands slide down his sides and rest on his hips. “H-Hannibal what are you doing?” Will whispered, the large hands tighten around his hips and the alpha had found a way to slip under his shirt.   
“You have grown into a beautiful young man William.” He smiled as he leaned in and breathed in his scent and growled softly into the omega’s throat “And your scent is perfect doing cover it up, no matter what your mother said.” Hannibal murmured.   
“N-No stop, you're married to my mum!” Will whimpered, he pressed his hands to the counter and was breathing heavily as he felt his body warm up to Hannibal’s touches.  
“This doesn’t stop her from sneaking off to see her lover?” Will’s eyes flew open “Yes I know she is cheating on me, her senses of smell may be bad but mine isn’t.” He purred as he pressed his lips to Will’s throat. 

The omega shook him off and stumbled away from the alpha and looked stunned, his bright blue eyes look at his step-father. His face was flushed and his chest was still heaving he was turned on by the alpha’s touches. “S-So what this is just revenge on her? Sleep with her omega son? Then what? Knock me up? Bond with me?” Will yelled at him, he felt tears burn his eyes he was angry at himself for wanting what the alpha was offering and he was hurt that the only reason the alpha wants him is to spit his mother. “What she is doing is wrong but what you’re trying is worst!” He turned and headed up to his room.

His mother didn’t come back sent a text at 10 telling him she is sleeping in her office tonight. Will sighed and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock and saw it was 2 am he hadn’t slept a wink. He tried to distract himself with coursework and he is pretty sure he has completed his essay. There was a knock at his bedroom door and Will looked up to see Hannibal walking into the bedroom “I brought a peace offering.” He tells him, Will looked at the drink in the man’s hand and smiled weakly   
“T-Thank you.” Will whispered, as he slipped off the bed and walked over to his Step-father.

Will took the glass into his hand and looked down at the golden liquid in the glass. “I want to talk about what happen,” Hannibal said as he shut the door Will bites his bottom lip as he looked up at the alpha. “I don’t want to hurt you, William, I meant every word I think you are a beautiful young man. I could never understand how that beta gives birth to someone as brilliant as you. I never knew your father but from what Em has told me he wasn’t that bright either.” Will frowned at him as he sipped his drink, he let out a sigh as he felt it burn on the way down.   
“Then why?” He whispered, “Is this to get back at my mother?” He asked   
“Somewhat.” He reaches out and strokes Will’s face and smiles at him “I want you as my omega, I have done for a while. I had thought with you away at Uni the urge to claim you would fade, but the moment I caught your scent today I knew my feelings had only gotten stronger.” Will blushed as he looked down at the drink.   
“You want me?” It wasn’t what the omega was going to say but still, it came out. 

Hannibal moved closer to his personal bubble and takes the glass from his hand and placed it on the bedside table. He hooked his fingers under the omega’s chin and got him to look up at him and smiled softly. “I want you.” He whispered, as he lowered his head and kissed him on the lips. The teen whimpered as he kissed him back, it was everything Will has thought it would be it was hot and burning. It sent shock waves through his body and he hated the way his body ached for the alpha as if Hannibal was his true mate. Pulling back the alpha smiled at the bright blue eyes “If you don’t want this then say so Will because I will not stop until I have claimed every inch of you.” Will blushed as he let his hands pressed cross the alpha’s strong chest.   
“Pups?”   
“As many as I can give you my beautiful omega.” Will whined at him and tilted his head letting the alpha have access to his throat.   
“My mother is a bitch for letting go.” Hannibal growled in approval as he leaned in and attack the omega’s throat as he ushered him towards the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The omega gasped as he arched his back, he moaned hoarsely as he felt the alpha’s knot grow inside of him for the third time that night. Hannibal growled as he licked the bite enjoying the taste his omega’s, he shuddered as he held the omega close to him before pulling back and looking down at Will as he stroked his face “Sleep my beautiful boy, we will talk more in the morning.” He whispered he moved them so he was lying on their sides. The alpha rubbed his stomach as Will’s eyes lids start to drop. 

He watched as the omega drops into a sleep his face was peaceful he looked happy, something Hannibal doesn’t see often on the omega’s face. He doesn’t feel guilty for claiming Will, he doesn’t care that he is the young man Step-father his feelings towards the young omega have never felt fatherly towards him. In fact, he knows he never really saw William as his son perhaps a potential mate at the time the omega was too young, but now he is ready and ripe for the taking. He breaths in Will’s scent as the omega whimpers in his sleep, Hannibal chuckled as he rocked his hips slowly urging his seed to travel deep into his mate. 

His only problem he for sees now is Em, he knows she is a beta no matter what she pretends to the rest of the world. She uses synthetic omega scent oils and pills to make her appear to be the perfect omega, and then there is her treatment towards Will. Hannibal has often heard her put the teen down and it irked the alpha, he knows she only puts him down because she isn’t omega and she can’t have any more children. He sighed as he ran his fingers through Will’s chocolate curls and watched the way the omega pulls himself closer to his alpha and let himself nuzzle his head under his chin. Hannibal smiled as he warped his arms around the omega and pulled him close to him kissing the top of his head.

When Will woke up the next morning he was on his own, he frowned at the empty bedside as he pushed himself up. He winced at the burn in his body but he purred at it, it felt good he felt different, sighing he notices a bit of paper on the bedside table and picked it up. ‘Your mother is back had to leave you to sleep, just remember I don’t regret what we’ve done.’ A smile formed on Will’s lips and he couldn’t help as he touched the bite on his shoulder and shiver at it. “Oh Darling stop pouting, I had to work late and I didn’t want to wake you.” Will sighed as he heard his mother voice.   
“Great.” He mumbles he was worried about his mother; he has seen her go form pain in the arse to bitch in seconds. He knows she won’t be able to smell Hannibal on him; she lost her sense of smell when she was a kid. He sighed as he dragged himself from the bed limped his way to the bathroom.   
“Is that lazy boy still asleep?” Will heard his mother say  
“He’s been working all night on his coursework.” He heard his alpha say to her.

Shaking his head Will flicked the lights on and turned the tap in the shower before looking back at the full-length mirror and smiled at the bruises that littler his skin. He liked that Hannibal wasn’t gentle he hated it when people thought they should treat him with kid gloves, he let his fingers travel long the bruises and cooed over them as he stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as the hot water hit him. His hands went to his stomach and he rubbed it along the slight curve, his alpha had stuffed him full… he wasn’t kidding when he said he needed to breed… Will thought. 

Meanwhile…   
Em was drinking a cup of tea while Hannibal cooked breakfast “Oh I met Sam’s boy the other day, I thought what a nice young alpha he turned out to be.” Hannibal looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.  
“Matthew Brown is one of my patients Em, I don’t think he is suitable for Will.” He told her, she frowned at her husband and continued to drink her tea. “I don’t think it would be ethical either.” He points out to her.  
“Well, Sam thinks it’s a good idea,” Em tells him, Hannibal turns to her and tilts his head as he placed the knife down on the chopping board.  
“No Em I don’t care what you and Sam think he will not be going anywhere near Will.” He growls at her, and she is taken back by Hannibal’s growls and looked at him with wide eyes.   
“I-Is he dangerous?” She suddenly asked  
“Let’s just say I wouldn’t let him near any omegas if I was his father.” He mumbled as he carried on chopping up onions.  
“Oh.” 

After his shower Will got dressed hiding the bite on his shoulder and headed back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen as he Hannibal plates up breakfast for them. “Oh there you are baby; oh you look like hell did you not sleep at all?” Em said as she looked him up down.   
“I got to sleep at some point; I needed to finish off essay before my heat starts.” Will looked down at his omelette and smile “Thank you, Hannibal.” The alpha nodded with a smile and sits down.   
“Heat? Your heat is due?” Em asked   
“Yeah, that is why I’ve been sent home? The University is sending all there Omegas home once they hit their no suppressants rotation.” Will tell her “I did tell you on the phone mum?” Em shakes her head and frowns.   
“Well, we need to find you an alpha.” She said Hannibal, looked at her with a glare as he placed his hand under the table and rubbed Will’s thigh. “Oh how…”  
“I already said no to Matthew Brown Em.” The alpha growled, Will shuddered at the growled but carried on eating.


	4. Chapter 4

“But who will look after my baby during his heat? You know it’s unhealthy for omega to go it alone these days.” Will frowned at her and wished she would shut up, he reached out for his cup of coffee and bought it up to sleep and took a sip.   
“I will help him through it,” Hannibal said calmly as he ate, Will choked on his drink while Em dropped her fork onto the table.   
“I’m sorry you will what?” She asked as she looked at her son and then at her husband.   
“I am trained as an omega therapist especially for these types of problems. William and I aren’t related and I can use a condom.” He told her as if he was talking about the weather. Em was quiet as she looked at her son; Will’s eyes were large as he looked at Hannibal who was eating as normal.   
“I don’t want you touching my son.” She whispered to him darkly as she stood up and then smiled brightly at them. “Now I’m going for a shower and then I am going to go and met my girls.” She beamed “We will talk about this later.” She then turned tails and left the room. 

Will waited for her to be going up the stairs before looking turning to look at his step-father “What are you playing at?” Will whisper to him.   
“I will not allow that woman bring any other alpha into my home and touch what belongs.” He turned Will and smiled at him as he reached out and grabbed his chin and leaned him in and kissed him on the lips. “You are my omega Will and I do not share.” He growled eyes seemed dangerous in the light and it made Will whimper and offer his throat up to him. Hannibal purred happily as he leaned down and nuzzled Will’s throat, pulling the young man’s shirt aside and looked at the bite and then leaned down and kissed it.  
“How will you persuade her?” Will asked, and then let out a moan as Hannibal mouthed at his throat.  
“Don’t worry about it; you just keep up your studies.” The ash blonde said with a smile.

He went back to his room to collect his laptop and some books so he could go and sit in the living room. He always liked the light in that room and with the fireplaces it, he gather’s his bag and his book and turned around and sees his mother in the doorway. She looks at him and smiles as she walks up to him, he doesn’t like the smile “You will be a good boy and tell your step-father that you are grateful for his offer but you rather go with an alpha your own age.” She tells him carefully, the omega frowns at her and tries not to growl.   
“I haven’t made my mind up yet.” Will told her dully “And you know I don’t like strangers mum, you do remember the last time you interfered.” He tells her, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and glares at her son.   
“You were just ungrateful.” She growled at him  
“I didn’t want to be whored out at 13.” He mumbles to her, she just jabs in the chest making Will hiss in pain.  
“He is my husband you will not fuck him or you will find yourself needing to whore yourself to feed yourself!” She then turned and walked out the room “Have a nice day baby.” He heard her say in the hallway. 

An hour or so later Hannibal went looking for his omega and found him sat in the living room, he was sat on the floor the laptop sat in front of him but closed down the books were still in a neat pile unopened. Frowning at the look on Will’s face he walks over to him calling his name out softly “William.” He whispered the curly-haired omega looked up at him blinking his eyes shining a little. “On my sweet omega what happen?” He whispered.   
“You won’t like what have to say.” Will whispered   
“Why?”   
“Because I’m going to be rude about my mother.” He mumbled, Hannibal raised an eyebrow and watched him as he wiped away his tears. “She a fucking bitch!”


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal decided Em has to go for the sake of his omega and his future pups, but he had to be careful about how he gets rid her. If he devoices her she will take half of everything and then she could try and take Will away from him, if he kills her the police will question Hannibal’s motives and Will. He really didn’t want his omega dragged into a police investigation, he sighed as he got up from the bed where Em was snoring away thanks to prince valium. 

He left his room and went down the hall to Will’s room, he could see the light under the door and smiled to himself as he let himself in. He stopped when he saw his omega sleeping on top of the bed covers, while his coursework laid spread out. Hannibal closed and locked the door before he walks over to the bed and starts to clean up the omega’s books and papers placing them on the floor neatly as well as his laptop. He then dropped PJ bottoms and climbed onto the bed with Will, he pressed close to his omega and let his hand slide under his shirt. He could smell his heat it was coming soon, there was a tang of warmth to Will’s scent now the omega and it only made the alpha hungry. Growling happily to himself he pressed himself against the omega’s back his hand moved down from Will’s stomach to the hem of his lounge trousers and started to push them down. 

Will whimpered as he buried his face in the pillow Hannibal continued to push the trousers down as much as he could, before pressing his hard leaking cock against his omega’s hole. He could already smell the start to the slick, the sweet juices of the omega on the cusp of their heat, growling softly into Will’s neck he pushed his cock into him. Gasping Will open his eyes and turned his head to his alpha and watched as the red-eyed man started to fuck him hard. “H-Hannibal.” He moaned as he felt the thick head of the cock attach his prostate, he always seems to find it and hit it dead on from the moment he starts. Will thinks that is what he loves about him, the way he makes his body feel as he batters his prostate over and over again never letting up until his alpha is satisfied. 

His clothes were soon dropped on the floor next to his books and laptop, as he spreads his legs wider to let the alpha sink in deeper. “Oh god!” Will cried out as he felt the tightening grip on his hips.   
“Such a good omega for your Daddy,” Hannibal growled Will’s body is already sensitive his eyes roll back into his head as his body starts to shake. “That’s it come for me.” The alpha grin as he picked up his seed until the omega started to scream as he came on his stomach. Hannibal didn’t let up he just grinned as he watched Will lose control. “When you heat comes I’m to tie you to my bed.” He growls as he grabs curly haired omega’s throat and got him to look at him. Will’s blue eyes glassy as they looked up at Hannibal as the alpha kept fucking him. “The bed sheets will be soaked in your slick, your greedy hole plug to make sure my seed doesn’t leak.” Will whimpered   
“H-Hann…”   
“No what is it that you meant to call me?” Hannibal growled   
“D-Daddy please.” Will moaned as he felt the alpha’s knot start to form.   
“I’m going to make you my breeding bitch,” Hannibal growled as he pushed his knot into his omega and watched Will cum again his body arching off the bed as if he was possessed by a demon.

Moving Will carefully onto his side the alpha kept rocking into him until his knot burst and flooded the omega’s body. Will whimpered as he buried his face into Hannibal’s arm, his body shook. Leaning forwards the alpha turned the omega’s head to the side and kissed him as he held onto him. “My beautiful boy, no one will ever see you like this only me.” He purred as he his kissed him again, moaning into the kiss Will warped his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and kissed back nipping the alpha’s lips.   
“W-What about her?” Will whimpered to him “My heat is so close.”   
“Don’t worry she is going on a holiday, so she informed me. I’m guessing she will be going with her lover, she will be gone two weeks and that means it will just be me and you and I intend to keep my promises. I will have you tried to my bed and your belly large around with my seed.” He growled as he bites Will’s shoulder making the omega gasp.   
“God! Why do I have to pick the possessive alpha?” 

The next day at the breakfast table Em looked up at Hannibal as he eats his eggs. “No Will this morning?” She asked she had noticed that her son is avoiding her since their little chat.   
“He had a bad night; I had to give him one of your valiums to help him sleep.” He told her, it was a lie Hannibal has sent most of the night to the wee small hour's fucking Will. Em hummed as he eats her food before moving to her tea. “I called the omega centre they are sending an alpha over later in the day.”   
“Oh good, I hope it’s a good alpha.” She looked sideways at Hannibal “Do you think if we paid this alpha extra he would knot Will without the condom?” She asked with a smile, Hannibal put his knife and fork down before wiping his mouth a he turned to look at her.   
“You should get packing my dear, you going to miss your flight otherwise.” He growled at her, her smile dropped and she stood up in a huff and stormed out of the kitchen.

He made sure Will didn’t know what he was planning; he had told the omega that he needed to go to the shops to get supplies for his heat. Will gave him a small list that the alpha was only too happy to get these things for him. He then followed Em to her lover’s cabin and watched as she launched herself into the arms Sam Brown and kiss him. Hannibal had laced a bottle of wine he had found in his wife bag with something to knock them both out, all he had to do is wait for them to drink it and then pass out. He almost feels sorry for Sam Brown because his wonderful holiday is about to end with one dead lover him behind bars.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked down at his watch and sees it was 9 pm, he let himself into the cabin and walked into the bedroom and found them both passed out on the bed. Sam was face down his trousers around his ankles while Em was on her back her silk night dressed still on. He wrinkled his nose when he smelt the fake omega scent; he looked down at her she opened her eyes and looked up at him in a drug-filled haze. “Han-nibal.” She slurred  
“You have been a dreadful wife Em.” He said as he pulled out the gloves from his pocket and slipped them on. “And even worst mother.” He stopped and looked around the room before picking up the lamp from by the bed and then threw it against the wall. He then grabbed handfuls of the sheets and pulled the sheets out from under here and made them messy “I might as well tell you the truth now.” he said as he carried on making the scene. “I only married you for your omega son.” He said He heard a grunt coming from her as he turned to look over his shoulder. “I would say sorry but I’m not. You see I met young Will a year before I met you and I knew from his scent then he would be the perfect mate. However, he was too young but I had to make sure I could be in his life as much as possible imagining to my surprise to learn his father is in prison for murder and his whoring mother was open.” He chuckled “I am patient man Em I let you into my life, my home you were fun for a while but you are the most shallow, dreadful woman I ever met. Now I want Will for myself without you interfering and threatening my omega.” He growled as he hovered over her as he flexed his hands. “William is at perfect age now; his wanting pups and wants me as his alpha. Everything has worked out perfectly.”

It was 11 pm when Will saw Hannibal park up home, he watched his alpha move to the back of his car and pull out bags from the back and a small wicker basket. Tilting at the basket and moved to the door as he put down his glass of whisky on the coffee table and stood there keeping the silk robe tie as he waited for his alpha. He bites his bottom lip as the alpha walks into the hallway and smiled as he looked at Will only to stop and looked him up and down. “Hello alpha how was your trip.” He purred, he then bit his bottom lip when he heard his alpha let out a low rumble growl. “Is that for me?” Will asked as he tilted his head.   
“Yes, it the reason why I was gone so long.” His eyes travailed up and down the length of Will’s body noticed that the dressing gown was hugging the omega’s body…he is naked under the robe…he growled at the thought as he placed the basket on the floor. Smiling the omega knelt down and opens and pulled the blanket off the basket and gasped.   
“Oh, Hannibal he’s perfect.” Will cooed as he placed his hands into the basket and scooped up the small tiny golden fur puppy as it whimpered in his hands. Will looked up at the alpha and smiled brightly at him. “Keep doing things like this and I will let you put a littler in me.”

Another growl made Will shiver as he stands to met his alpha red eyes “Don’t tease me.” He growled, the omega lowered his head and kissed the puppy’s head and smiled as he looked up at him.   
“Who says I’m teasing, I mean it alpha.” He smirks, as he walked up to the dirty blonde and looked up into his eyes. “I will even let you tie me to the bed during my heat.” He purred softly.   
“There will be rules about this puppy.” Hannibal swallowed as he tried not to attack Will there and then.   
“Of course daddy.”   
“Will stop that I need to put these away and you will need to set a place up for the puppy.” Turning away he watched the omega sway his hips.   
“Come on Wilson let’s find you something to sleep in and then Daddy is going to put a pup in me.”


End file.
